


The Ocean Waves At You

by beepboopwriting



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Annoyingly Adorable, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopwriting/pseuds/beepboopwriting
Summary: The tide came in on the beach, and Burnet wondered why she had ever agreed to come on this date.





	The Ocean Waves At You

“When you asked me out, this is not what I had in mind.” spoke Burnet as she sat on the sands of the beach, her date already splashing around in the ocean. Kukui’s eyes were intently focused on some sort of Pokémon swimming around in the ocean, and he turned to look at his date.

  
“That’s what you get when you come on a date, especially your first date in Alola, and especially with me! Now you comin’ in or not? The water’s great, and I think there’s about to be a group of Mareanie comin’ through!” he said as he threw his lab coat off, the garment hitting Burnet straight in the face.

  
“…Oops.” Kukui laughed as he ran out of the water to help his date up. “Sorry, Burnet, just kinda sorta used to throwing it off without hitting anyone. Well, I mean, it hits Rockruff a few times but he’s not a per-”

  
“Oh my god, you don’t have to apologize, Kukui. It’s all cool. It’s fine, it didn’t hurt or anything. Now, to answer your question, I don’t know. When you asked me out on this date, I wasn’t expecting swimming, so I don’t have much of anything to swim in.” Burnet laughed, and she shrugged her shoulders towards her date. He looked at her with brown eyes, and he smirked.

  
“Who needs a swimsuit?” he asked with a big grin on his face.

  
“Excuse me?” Burnet said in confusion, “what do you mean, ‘who needs a swimsuit?’ Are you suggesting that I…” The regional professor picked up on the train of thought the white haired woman was thinking, and he immediately blushed and shook his head.

  
“No! No! No, that’s not what I mean at all! I mean just swim in what you have on!” Kukui said quickly, and he tapped a hand on Burnet’s shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Burnet’s expression switched immediately, and she sighed the biggest sigh of relief.

  
“Oh, okay, thank goodness. I’m so sorry for misunderstanding you, by the way, and- hey, where are you taking me?” Burnet stuttered as her hand was grabbed by Kukui’s and he led her to the tide.

  
“See? Doesn’t that water feel great on your feet?” He asked with a smile. Burnet looked down at the tide, and the waves rolled up and dampened the bottom of her leggings. Burnet shivered at the sudden cold, but she laughed as the waves continued to hit her legs. It was a cool, relaxing feeling. She looked up at Kukui, and she sensed that same feeling of relaxation. He made her calm. Next, Kukui led Burnet further into the water, him being waist deep and her being up to the bottom of her torso.

  
“Can you see ‘em yet, Burnet? I could’ve sworn I saw Mareanie here, yeah. My eyes couldn’t have lied to me!”  
“Well, maybe they did…” Burnet started, a mischievous plan starting to form in her mind, “or maybe you just need to look deeper!” With that last word, Burnet walked up to Kukui and pushed him under the water. She grinned devilishly, and her date came out of the water with a look of shock on his face.

  
“Did you see them?” Burnet asked, her hand up to her mouth smugly.

  
“Alright, you got me. Nah, I didn’t see them. Let’s see if you have better luck!” He laughed as he returned the shove, and Burnet fell into the water with a splash. She came back up with a look of playful revenge in her eyes.

  
“This isn’t a date anymore, is it? It’s a war!” she laughed, and she splashed Kukui with as much force as she could. The regional professor nodded and splashed towards her more intensely.

  
“It’s a war I’m gonna win, honey, and you’d best believe it!” He laughed.

  
“You can’t call me honey unless you win the war!”

  
“Well, then I’m giving it my all!”

  
The continuous splashing continued for 45 minutes, or until Burnet shivered intensely. “Uh, it’s getting kinda cold out here, can we-”

  
“Of course!” spoke Kukui as he yet again grabbed Burnet’s hand and led her back onto the beach. He grabbed his lab coat, shook the sand off of it best he could and wrapped it around Burnet.

  
“Go ahead and take it with you to Akala, ok? It’s warm and I don’t want you to freeze on the air conditioned boats…uh…” Kukui froze before Burnet nodded.

  
“Honey. Amber. You can call me whatever you want. You won the war.” She said with a smile. Kukui could feel that his heart melted right then and there, and he broke out into a grin.

  
“Don’t want you to freeze on the air conditioned boats, honey.”

  
“Thank you…uh…babe?” Burnet said awkwardly, her hands forming into finger guns. Kukui laughed and shot some finger guns back.

  
“Anytime. Now, get yourself home.” he said. Burnet nodded and turned around, but Kukui turned her back and gently kissed her cheek.

  
“Gentleman…” Burnet muttered as she raised a hand to where Kukui had kissed. “Since you’re so nice, mind walking me to the marina?”

  
“Anytime.” Kukui repeated, and the two joined hands, walking along the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> cute burnet/kukui fic as always :'-) like...I love them so much and I will do anything to fill this tag up with stories about them!


End file.
